Starting
by Theosy
Summary: Theo yang merasa ada hal yang menarik di dalam diri Pansy, merasa sangat prihatin atas perlakuan Draco. lalu dia memposisikan dirinya menjadi pelindung Pansy. namun kebaikan hati Theo, malah membuat keduanya berada didalam lingkarang yang mereka sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. oke, happy reading!


"Pansy!" gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh dengan wajah datar. Lavender Brown tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Theo ya?" Pansy mengernyit melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita kecil berwarna merah.

"Kenapa harus aku? Berikan saja sendiri padanya," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pudingnya.

"Ayoo lah, ku mohon," dia menunjukan wajah memelas yang membuat Pansy ingin muntah.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris. Pansy harus menutup kedua telinganya saking kencangnya suara gadis itu.

Setelah menghabiskan pudingnya, Pansy melangkah keluar Aula dengan langkah malas sambil membawa kotak titipan itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju _Dungeon_, beberapa kali langkahnya di hentikan beberapa gadis hanya untuk memintanya menyampaikan salam manis mereka untuk Theodore Nott. Ya, lelaki tampan yang memiliki mata hijau menawan. Perjuangannya menuju _Dungeon_ terbayar sudah saat dia melihat lelaki yang di gandrungi para wanita itu sedang duduk santai dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

Pansy menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa samping Theo. Lalu dia menyodorkan kotak merah muda itu ke hadapannya, "Nih. Titipan dari penggemar mu."

"Penggemar?" dia mengernyit seraya menerima bingkisan itu.

"Oh, ayolah, Theo. Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak memiliki banyak penggemar." Pansy memutar bola matanya sambil menggigit _cupcakes_ yang dia bawa dari Aula.

Theo terkekeh kecil. kemudian membuka kotak merah muda itu. "Coklat?" dia mengkerutkan alis. "Aku tidak ingin memakan ini!" dia menutup kembali kotak itu dengan kasar. Yang membuat Pansy tertawa keras.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia memantrai mu?" tanya Pansy saat tawanya sedikit reda.

"Oh, diamlah, Pansy!" sergah Theo yang semakin membuat Pansy tertawa. "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Draco?" tanyanya tanpa melihat raut wajah Pansy yang langsung berubah saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Seketika itu pula Pansy berhenti tertawa. Draco. Mendengar namanya seakan mengorek luka lama yang selama ini selalu dia coba untuk sembuhkan. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Pansy melihatnya bertanding _Quidditch_.

_Pansy duduk di tribun paling atas dengan senyum mengembang memperhatikan Draco, pujaan hatinya, sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Ini pertandingan pertama di tahun ketiga mereka di _Hogwarts_. Tak henti-hentinya dia menyerukan ucapan penyemangat untuk Draco. Sejak awal tahun pelajaran, Pansy memang tertarik dengan lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang platina itu. dia selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Seperti sekarang. _

_Setelah empat puluh lima menit mereka berlatih di udara, akhirnya mereka turun untuk beristirahat. Dengan sangat gesit, Pansy menuruni tangga untuk memberikan Draco air. Namun saat dia sampai di bawah, dia harus merasakan sakit di dadanya. Draco sedang bersama seorang gadis. Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang juga sama-sama bangsawan seperti Draco. Daphne Greengrass. Pansy menjatuhkan botol yang berisi air dari genggaman tangannya. Kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju _Black Lake_. Dia duduk di salah satu pohon di tepi danau. Dia memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya. Draco adalah pujaan hatinya. pertama kali melihatnya, Pansy langsung merasakan ada hal aneh terjadi pada hatinya. dan sampai detik ini, perasaan itu tak pernah berubah. Sampai akhirnya dia harus melihat Draco memeluk dan mencium kening seorang Greengrass. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai bahunya terguncang hingga terdengar suara ranting yang terinjak oleh seseorang. Pansy mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan cepat._

_"Drake?" ucapnya lirih. Kemudian menoleh ke belakangnya._

_Disana berdiri seorang lelaki dengan kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celana. "Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan mu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu._

_Pansy kembali menatap danau. Memeluk lututnya erat. "Tak apa." dia menghela nafas._

_Dia berjalan menghampiri Pansy. Duduk disampingnya sambil bersandar di pohon. Pansy hanya diam. sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tidak mungkin bila ada dia disini. Entah apa yang akan dia fikirkan jika dia tau kalau Pansy menangisi kekasih orang lain. Dan lelaki itu juga hanya diam sambil beberapa kali melemparkan kerikil ke danau. Membuat percikan kecil dipermukaan danau._

_"Sedang apa kau disini?"_

_"Menemani mu menangis." Jawab Theo sambil melempar kerikil. Pansy menoleh pelan. Theo ikut menatap Pansy dengan wajah datar khas nya. _

_"Aku tidak menangis." Pansy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Mata mu yang sembab tidak bisa berbohong Ms. Parkinson." Dia masih memandang Pansy dari samping._

_Pansy tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap danau yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Sekali lagi Pansy menghela nafas._

_"Aku selalu mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Mencoba agar aku bisa di lihatnya. Aku bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat kalau Drake tidak menginginkan ku. aku bodoh karena masih saja menyukainya sampai saat ini. dan lebih bodohnya aku masih mengharapkannya datang kesini untuk menghiburku." Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa di tahan. Pansy pun tidak berusaha menghapus air matanya._

_"Berhenti lah menganggap diri mu bodoh. Kau tidak sebodoh itu." ucapnya menenangkan._

_Pansy membenamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan di lututnya. Bahunya terguncang. Theo tidak pernah ada diposisi ini sebelumnya. Menemani seorang gadis menangis. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. akhirnya dia merangkul bahu Pansy. Mendekapnya erat. Pansy tidak mengelak. Dia memang membutuhkan pelukan saat ini._

_Setelah puas menangis, Pansy mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menghapus air matanya. Dia menatap Theo yang masih merangkul Bahunya. "Berjanji lah jangan cerita kepada siapa pun tentang semua ini."_

_"Kau bisa mempercayakannya pada ku." dia tersenyum. Senyuman pertama dari seorang Theodore Nott._

Sejak saat itu, Theo adalah tempat dia mencari tempat perlindungan. Theo tempat dia menceritakan semua hal tanpa harus malu dia akan membongkar pada yang lain.

Theo menjentikkan jari di depann wajah Pansy. Dia mengerjap. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang tenggelam dalam memori setahun yang lalu. Tidak mendengarkan setiap perkataan Theo. Theo masih menatap Pansy yang terlihat bingung. Kemudian menutup bukunya yang tebal.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau ingin ikut?" ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Perpustakaan? Kau yakin?" Pansy mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjumpai para penggemar ku." dia terkekeh kemudian berjalan pelan keluar Ruang rekreasi. "Cepatlah, Parkinson!" tambahnya.

Pansy memutar bola matanya dan berlari menyusul Theo yang sudah menghilang di balik lukisan.

Theo memang menjadi salah satu lelaki _most wanted_ di _Hogwarts_ setelah Harry, Cedric dan Draco tentunya. Dia juga memiliki banyak penggemar yang bisa kapan saja memberinya _Love Potion_ untuk memantrainya. Tapi dia selalu saja lolos. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Pansy dan Theo berjalan berdampingan. Setiap mereka melewati segerombolan gadis-gadis, pasti selalu ada histeria mereka yang memanggil nama Theo. Membuat Pansy muak. Mereka belom kenal saja dengan Pangeran dengan wajah datar ini. kalau mereka sudah kenal dengan baik, sangat dipastikan mereka tidak ingin menjadikannya kekasih. Setelah melewati beberapa histeria para gadis disetiap lorong, mereka akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Mereka memilih duduk disudut perpustakaan yang jauh dari jangkauan para gadis-gadis yang akan menjerit-jerit bila melihat Theo.

Pansy menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi perpustakaan. Di hadapannya, Theo dengan setumpuk buku yang sangat tebal. Pansy meniup kasar rambutnya yang menghalangi wajah. Kemudian menopang dagunya malas menatap Theo yang sedang serius dengan bukunya.

"Sekilas kau terlihat seperti Granger. Selalu membaca buku." Ucapnya ketus.

Theo hanya terkekeh kecil. kemudian membalik halaman bukunya perlahan.

Pansy menatap sekeliling. Ada beberapa gadis yang sedang 'mengintai' Theo dari balik lemari-lemari buku yang tersusun rapi disana. Pansy mendengus kesal. kemudian bangkit. "Aku ingin pergi saja. Kau sudah ditemani penggemar mu." Dia berlalu dengan cepat.

Pansy baru saja selesai berkeliling, melaksanakan tugas prefeknya, saat dia melihat Theo masih duduk di Ruang Rekreasi sambil membaca buku. Pansy berdecak dan menghampirinya. Duduk memeluk lutut di depan perapian. Theo menyadari kehadiran Pansy. Dia menutup bukunya.

"Kamu kemana aja? Dari tadi siang aku cari kamu tapi tidak ketemu."

"Aku di kamar. Ada apa mencari ku?"

"Hmm.. tidak." suaranya terdengar gugup. "Kau belum makan malam kan? Ini aku simpankan _cupcakes_ untuk mu." Theo meletakkan bukunya kemudian mendekati Pansy. Dia menyodorkan _cupcakes_nya.

Pansy menoleh. Menatap Theo dan _cupcakes_ itu bergantian. Kemudian menyambar _cupcakes_ itu dengan sangat cepat. Theo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Pansy berjalan cepat saat mendengar berita Theo sedang di rawat di _Hospital Wings_. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki dingin itu sampai membuatnya harus dirawat disana. Pansy memasuki _Hospital Wings_. Dia melihat Theo sedang berbaring dengan dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis. Di seberangnya, berbaring Draco di temani Blaise, Grabe, Goyle dan Daphne, tentu saja. Dia menyeruak di kerumunan itu. melihat wajah Theo yang sedikit bengkak di bagian pipi. Theo tersenyum saat melihat Pansy mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau babak belur begini?" tanya Pansy panik.

"Theo habis bertengkar dengan Draco.." jawab seorang gadis. "Dia memukul Draco tepat di wajahnya.." tamabah seorang lagi. "Iya, tapi tetap Theo-ku yang menang.." seru yang lainnya.

Pansy menatap jijik kepada gerumunan gadis-gadis ini. lalu menatap kesal ke arah Theo yang sedang tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kamu memukul Draco? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia membela mu, Pansy.." ucap gadis disampingnya.

Pansy menoleh ke arah gadis berambut ikal itu. "Oh, astaga. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami hanya berdua!?" bentak Pansy kepada kerumunan itu. para gadis itu hanya berbisik tak jelas. "Apa yang kalian tunggu!? Cepat pergi!" Pansy kembali membentak mereka. Dan para gadis itu membubarkan dirinya.

Pansy kembali menatap Theo yang sedang tersenyum melihat Pansy yang sedang marah itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!" dia melototi Theo. Membuat lelaki itu semakin geli. Pansy mendengus kesal.

Theo meraih tangan Pansy. Menariknya untuk mendekat. Pansy mengikuti tapi masih memasang wajah sebal. "Duduk lah dulu. Aku tau kau pasti lelah berjalan cepat untuk sampai kesini."

Pansy duduk disamping Theo. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman tangan Theo. "Ceritakan semuanya!" bentaknya.

"Iya, Ms. Parkinson." Dia tersenyum. "Tadi aku sedang di taman membaca buku, seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya Drake datang dan dia berkata kalau kau.." dia berhenti. Menatap Pansy dalam.

"Kalau aku apa?" Pansy mengigit bibir.

"Kalau kau mendekatinya hanya ingin mengincar hartanya saja." Mata Pansy terasa panas. Teganya Draco berkata seperti itu. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kau di hina seperti itu oleh orang bodoh sepertinya. Lalu aku pukul wajahnya. Dan seperti inilah wajah ku." dia tersenyum lebar sambil menujukan matanya yang membiru.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum saat kau sudah babak belur begini?!" Pansy memukul pelan lengan Theo. Theo meringis menahan sakit. kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Selama seminggu Theo di rawat di _Hospital Wings_, selama itu pula Pansy selalu menemani Theo. Pansy juga selalu mengusir para penggemar Theo yang datang menjenguk. Bukan membuat Theo cepat sembuh, mereka hanya membuat kepala Theo, terutama Pansy, menjadi pusing dan muak. Hari ini Theo sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari _Hospital Wings_. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar _Hospital Wings_. Seperti biasa histeria penggemar Theo membahana disaat mereka melewati lorong. Dengan wajah dingin, Theo menanggapi dengan seadaanya. Sementara Pansy, menekuk wajahnya sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia sangat sebal mendengar histeria mereka yang memekikan telinga. Kemudian tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Darahnya mengalir sangat cepat. degup jantungnya tak seperti biasanya. Matanya panas. Lalu tanpa sengaja, Theo menabrak Pansy yang sedang terpaku di depannya. Theo mengelus bahunya yang menabrak bahunya Pansy. Dilihatnya Pansy sedang terpaku.

"Kenapa berhenti tib.." Theo melihat ke arah penglihatan Pansy. Dia terkejut saat di lihatnya, seorang yang sangat menjaga harga dirinya seperti Draco, sedang berciuman dengan penuh gairah diujung lorong tanpa malu dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Theo melirik Pansy yang ada di sampingnya. Rahangnya sudah mengeras. Matanya sudah memerah. Sedetik kemudian, Theo menarik Pansy ke dalam pelukannya. Meredam tangisnya yang akan segera meledak. Dan benar saja, saat Pansy sudah dalam pelukannya, Pansy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Theo memeluk erat Pansy. Theo tidak peduli sekarang mereka sedang menjadi pemandangan umum. Yang penting sekarang adalah Pansy tidak menjadi bahan ejekan karena dia menangis melihat Draco berciuman.

Theo membawa Pansy pergi dari lorong itu menuju _Black Lake_. Tentu saja masih memeluknya erat. sesampainya di _Black Lake_, Theo melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Mengangkat wajah Pansy yang sedang tertunduk. Menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir deras.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Itu membuat ku sakit." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Pansy menatap Theo masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Aku sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku menangisi dia yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkan ku. aku sangat bodoh karena sampai detik ini, aku masih saja berharap suatu hari nanti dia akan melihat ku dan bertanya 'mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?' aku sangat bodoh, Theo." Dia sangat Histeris sampai Theo harus menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti bilang kalau kau ini bodoh. Bukan kau yang bodoh. Tapi Draco lah yang bodoh menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik kau. Sudahlah, Pansy. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut coklat Pansy.

Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju _Dungeon_. Mereka menghabiskan sore mereka di danau. Menunggu Pansy benar-benar reda dari tangisnya. Karena Theo tidak ingin membuat Malfoy semakin besar kepala kalau melihat Pansy masih menangisinya. Mereka memasuki Ruang Rekreasi, mereka disambut oleh ucapan selamat dari semua penghuni asrama _Slytherin_. Theo dan Pansy hanya saling pandang.

"Kau tega sekali tidak memberitahu ku kalau sudah bersamanya." Ucap Flora Carrow sambil menyenggol lengan Pansy. Pansy hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa melihat peluang, Theo. Aku akui cara mu sangat hebat." Blaise Zabini meranggul bahu Theo kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Syukur lah kalau kau bisa mencari orang lain yang bisa kau ganggu selain aku, Pansy." Terdengar suara yang sangat di kenal Pansy dari arah tangga. Otot tangan Pansy menegang. Namun di redam oleh genggaman tangan Theo. "Pantas saja waktu itu kau membelanya mati-matian sampai berani memukul ku." ucap Draco mendekati mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangan. Disambut hangat oleh Theo.

"Selamat yah kalian berdua. Aku turut bahagia." Tambah Daphne dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja.

"Oke, baiklah, kawan-kawan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar. Berikan mereka waktu untuk berdua." Seru Draco membuat semua orang-orang itu bubar dari Ruang Rekreasi. "Nikmati lah waktu mu, kawan." Ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Tinggal lah berdua mereka di Ruang Rekreasi dengan pertanyaan di fikiran masing-masing. Theo menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sementara Pansy duduk memeluk lutut di depan perapian.

"Kenapa jadi begini yah?" Theo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi membuat mu susah seperti ini, Theo. Padahal kau selalu membantu ku." ucapnya lirih.

Theo menatap Pansy yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Theo berjalan mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Pansy mengangkat kepalanya. dia menoleh ke belakang. Theo sedang memeluk sambil bersandar di bahunya. Dia merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. astaga, ada apa ini? mungkin kah aku…? Pansy menggeleng cepat. namun tetap membiarkan Theo memeluknya.


End file.
